December Days
by Kehrico
Summary: A collection of stories. x3 [HikaruxKaoru][T Just for Safety][Chapter Two Up]
1. Happy Tree

**A.N: **Hahaha crack me up. I KNOW this is really early. And it should go at the very last of the collection. But at the end of this story, **that's** when I decided these would be collection. So ha, I win. ):

"Kaoru, pass me that ornament."

The said twin held up a gold ornament, adorned with fake crystals and such. In just a second, the beautiful ornament reflected the older twin, Hikaru's, face before it was snatched up and hung up at the near top of the Christmas tree with a piece of red string. Kaoru looked up at his brother, patiently waiting for him to ask for another ornament.

"Pass that ornament, the one mom made. Right, thanks."

This time a crimson red star, lined with gold glitter and a little picture of the twins when they were younger was pasted crookedly in the middle went up the ladder to Hikaru, waiting on top of the ladder, and on the evergreen, dangling from a golden string.

You might've already guessed their theme this year was red and gold.

And you're correct, as from the top to the very bottom of the tree was now adorned with tons of ornaments—some custom made, some brought in from some fancy country somewhere across the world. All of them, of course, were a dazzling red or gold, all shining in the light of the humongous chandelier above. Joining the ornaments were ribbons of all sizes, and patterns, each different kind with hearty red and golden yellow colors as their main theme. Indeed, Kaoru and Hikaru were proud of their work—the tree was halfway to the ceiling, which, mind you, is _very_ high.

And now they must put on the tiny light bulbs, of red and gold hues.

So they did, working as only a close twin team could. Kaoru would work first, decorating the immense tree with the little wires on the bottom up until he could go no more. Hikaru would then continue to the top of the Christmas tree, receiving the wires on top of the extremely long ladder from Kaoru on the ground. Sooner or later, the lights were flickering on and off to the merry Christmas songs played out from a tiny music box under the decorated tree. Red and gold lights danced and mingled along, enjoying the cozy environment the Christmas tree gave to the room.

Now for the star.

If you thought the twins did this as easy as everything else they took part of, you're wrong.

Every time Hikaru climbed up that ladder, both were aware that, yes, Hikaru might just fall. The ladder is high, as high as the tree itself—that's why if Hikaru falls, there may be a need for a hospital. Or maybe a fatality—but no one wanted to think of that. Still, Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to decorate this Christmas tree.

Really bad—so they took the risk. Now, back to the star.

If the ornaments took your breath away, look at the star itself. Painted golden with glitter glistening all over its body, it would look quite plain. Therefore, Kaoru and Hikaru's mom added a touch bit more to the star. The star was lined with crimson dots on the sides, and it gave off a faint glow of red when turned on. Crystals, a pattern of red, white, and red, were set in two lines, horizontal and vertical. These two lines met in the middle of the golden star, creating a cross. Red ribbons tied around the spikes of the star cascaded down the sides of the decorated Christmas tree. In all, it was very beautiful.

Let's go put the star on, now.

Kaoru picked the star out of its box delicately, as if he was holding fragile glass. Slowly, he carefully climbed up the ladder towards the waiting Hikaru above. It seemed like hours Kaoru climbed up that ladder, but in the end, he finally reached the top, to Hikaru. Giving a grateful smile, Hikaru let Kaoru get up on the same step he was on, and they both grasped the star, stretching towards the tree together. It was always like that—Hikaru and Kaoru would, together, put the star on top of the tree they had worked on so deliberately.

Too far away.

With a startled yelp from Kaoru, he broke the silence of silent communicating only close twins could ever use. Together, they had lost balance and were hurtling down to the ground, to their death, close to their death—

How convenient, a couch.

With a _plop_, the twins landed safely and luckily on a nice couch nearby. Hikaru and Kaoru, both scared out of their wits, took this a chance to breath and consider their luck. Finally, when they both had settled down, they took the chance to take in their positions.

And both Hikaru and Kaoru turned as red as a cherry.

Kaoru was under Hikaru, grasping his waist while Hikaru himself was straddling Kaoru's. Their faces were so close together they could both hear and feel the hot, heavy breathing of each other. Under quite some shock, they lay motionless for a while until their lips brushed. Kaoru jerked his head upwards in surprise.

Wrong move.

Instantly, their lips connected, locked together, and they seemed to fit perfectly with one another. Kaoru gasped—what just happened? And as he opened his mouth, a fully-recovered Hikaru thrust his tongue into the warm cavern of Kaoru's mouth. The foreign object moved around, exploring every bit of this new territory, and Kaoru moaned pleasantly. Both well aroused, a star was quite forgotten as the pair moved onto… different activities.

**A.N: **Yeah I know, I was dead for a long time.

Don't you guys have something to do, though? X3 Mhmm, well. Uh. Wow, this is really short ahaha..

Well um haha my first time ever describing something:'D Merry Really Early Christmas, you guys!

So any questions…? xD


	2. Christmas Carols

**A.N:** Hay guyysss. x3 Lesse if I can make a new story, if not for one a day, but for one a week. I gots my work, and this is a pretty high goal for me x3 I wonder if I can do it.. O:

It was a nice, lovely December 3rd, with all of that nice, white snow outside—that really isn't so fluffy, but crispy and crunchy. Hikaru told Kaoru to wait for his 'present', and so Kaoru did.

And now he was sandwiched neatly between the wall and Hikaru, their faces _very_ close. But he didn't mind. This was a very nice addition to the day, in Kaoru's point of view. In a second, the gap between their faces vanished.

"Ah, Hikaru…!"

"Kaoru—"

"**We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we WISH you a Merry Christmas… and a Happy New Year!**"

The moans immediately ceased, and Hikaru and Kaoru looked out the window with incredibly peeved faces. Outside, of course, were dozens of tiny plump children with rosy cheeks, singing out to the world—or to the twins, who were greatly irritated that such children had interrupted their little 'present giving'.

"Ugh… Christmas carols." Hikaru mumbled darkly, pondering how to make such children shut up so he could get back to what he was doing.

Kaoru smirked a little, an idea forming inside of his mind.

"Hey, Hikaru. Those children _sure_ are nice," Hikaru was startled by what his twin said, but let him continue, "Let's go get some _presents _for the little children." Hikaru caught on and smiled maliciously as did Kaoru, their faces looking completely identical—like little devils.

Hikaru ran down the stairs, Kaoru trailing him not far behind. Seconds later, a **huge** box was hoisted up and carried back up the stairs by Hikaru assisted with Kaoru. 'Good,' they thought, 'the children are still there.' With that, they opened the lid of the box and—

Inside was a sea of toys—robots, plastic animals, stuffed objects; they probably had all of the toys a 'commoner' could think of! Both had malevolent grins stretched across their faces, and looked out of the window at the mob of children innocently singing on.

_Tip._

The toys went crashing down onto the little children, their voices unheard beneath the colorful mound of toys.

"Merry Christmas, you little idiots!"

And with that, Hikaru and Kaoru went back to what they were doing.

**A.N: **Lawl. This was short. And I mean like really. Oh well, I liked the idea. :'D So, what's goin' on?


End file.
